Songs to Love of an angel
by Sea9040
Summary: Tja, manchmal packt es einen wirklich. Da Shao (Hauptchara aus Love of an angel) von Beruf Sängerin in einer Band ist war es wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich hier und da ein paar Songtexte entwickelten. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch.
1. Angel

**Angel**

_There is he walking,_

_a white winged angel,_

_that knows no mercy._

_Rain drops from his wings,_

_washing the blood away,_

_that lays on each feather._

_Red tears fall down to earth_

_remembering all the sins_

_this white winged angel has done_

_in the name of our lord._

_Will he find freedom in his death or_

_life on with hate in his heart?_

_Do you think god forgive his sins?_

**_Love of an angel_**

Shion hat Shao vor einiger Zeit eine neue Melodie gegeben, für die sie noch einen Text schreiben sollte. Es war geplant diesen Song direkt mit auf das neue Album zu pressen, doch dann kam alles ganz anderes. (Ihr wißt, was ich meine.oder?) Shao fällt die Melodie plötzlich wieder ein und so schreibt sie diesen Text. Allerdings ist Sevothtarte nicht so angetan davon, als er ihn als Erster zu hören bekommt. (Warum wohl?)

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	2. Burning Highway

**Burning Highway**

_Ich rutsche lautlos in die Dunkelheit hinab,_

_da ich die letzten Schläge meines Herzens_

_in den Händen halte._

_Der durchdringende Blick in meinen Augen_

_means a passion night._

_Ich kann nicht auf den Morgen warten,_

_ohne etwas zu tun._

_Burning Highway! Klaxons howling in the night sky._

_Burning Highway! Dreams burst into flame._

_Burning Highway! Run with anger, until it shines._

_Das Licht scheint ohne Ende._

_Ich stürze zu ihm, _

_das Schicksal in dieser Stadt erwartend._

_Wie kann es sein,_

_daß du so ruhig bist,_

_obwohl du außerhalb des Nichtstun stehst?_

_Jemand wird verletzt und jemand lacht._

_Do it! It's lonely, crazy town tonight!_

_Burning Highway! A crash beat, that shakes the street._

_Burning Highway! Love burst into flame._

_Burning Highway! Run with anger, until it shines._

_Die Sterne ziehen vorüber,_

_a scream made of wind._

_Das Paradies einer schlaflosen Nacht._

_Burning Highway! Klaxons howling in the night sky._

_Burning Highway! Dreams burst into flame._

_Burning Highway! Run with anger, _

_until it shines or dies._

**_Love of an angel_**

Auch für diesen Song stand _Bubblegum Crisis wieder mal Pate. (Wenn ich das Talent hätte würde ich auch mal was selberkomponieren, aber ich beherrsche gerade mal die einfache, standard Tonleiter, seufz.) Die Grundlage hierfür ist der Song __Crisis - Ikari o Komete Hashire. Die Musik von BGC paßt eben hervorragend zu White Demon Feather. Auch hier übernimmt Shao wieder den Hauptteil des Textes und der Rest der Band den Refrain._

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	3. Chains

**Chains**

_Sometimes there is the wish to be free_

_my white wings not in chains and dranked in blood_

_so that I can follow the whisper of the wind._

_A free heart, that pierce through the air_

_like a shining star in the dark._

_I wish I had these free wings to fly away..._

_all the pain left behind in darkness_

_and a memory, that rests in peace._

_The whisper of the wind is calling, _

_but I can't follow him._

_My chains won't broke!_

_They hold me tight on earth._

_As more and more I try to break them..._

_only my blood is floading,_

_dranks the chains and covers them red._

_My wounds went deeper and deeper,_

_but the chains got not even a scratch._

_One day, there came an angel,_

_who was free _

_and I cried for HELP!_

_but he didn't noticed me..._

_Only walked away without looking back._

_Finally I realized_

_that nobody would ever help me_

_to break through my chains._

_I'm alone 'til the day I die..._

**_Love of an angel_**

Diesen Song hat Shao für Granny geschrieben, die sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit gefragt hatte. Er drückt sehr viel von ihrem Innern aus. Erst wollte sie ihn nicht veröffentlichen, aber auf das Drängen der restlichen Bandmitglieder ließ sie sich doch dazu überreden. Der Song wurde ein Hit!

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	4. Fremde im Spiegel

**Fremde im Spiegel**

_Seltsam, es ist Tag und doch habe ich das Gefühl es sei tiefste Nacht..._

_Welche Macht ist es, die mich schaudern läßt?_

_Die mich dazu zwingt nicht mehr in den Spiegel zu sehen?_

_Vor was fürchte ich mich?_

_Wind kühlt meine erhitzten Wangen, _

_die immer noch glühen, als hätte ich _

_HIGH FEVER!_

_Wer war dieser Mann?_

_Er kannte mich..._

_doch das kann nicht sein!_

_Ich habe ihn nie zuvor gesehen..._

_Warum machte mein Herz einen Sprung?_

_Mein Puls raste... _

_but I ran away from him!_

_Somewhere deep inside of me..._

_someone is calling_

_DANGER!_

_Er folgte mir, _

_doch ich war schneller._

_Regen fiel auf die erhitzten Straßen_

_und in einer Pfütze erkenne ich mein Spiegelbild, _

_doch das bin nicht ich._

_Someone unknown was looking at me!_

_I didn't know this person._

_Who was she?_

_Since then this person appears every time_

_I look in a mirror and cries_

_to flee away from here,_

_but I don't want to hear._

_Welche Macht ist es, die mich schaudern läßt?_

_Die mich dazu zwingt nicht mehr in den Spiegel zu sehen?_

_Vor was fürchte ich mich?_

_Wind kühlt meine erhitzten Wangen, _

_die immer noch glühen, als hätte ich _

_HIGH FEVER!_

_Someday he found me._

_Es war ein zu großer Schock, _

_als das ich hätte weglaufen können._

_Die Chance war verspielt_

_und er hob seine Waffe an..._

**_Love of an angel_**

Für diesen Song schrieb wieder Shao den Text, aber erst nachdem ihr Shion die Noten gezeigt hatte. Sie übernimmt auch hier wieder den Gesang, während die Anderen sich auf den Refrain beschränken.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	5. Gloria

**Gloria**

_Kennt ihr all die Lieder über die ach so heiligen Engel?_

_Glaubt ihr an alles, was sie euch sagen?_

_An all dies GLO-RIA _

_wie es in der Kirche klingt?_

_Wenn ja, dann laßt euch eines gesagt sein..._

_Nichts davon reicht auch nur entfernt_

_an die Wirklichtkeit heran._

_Nichts ist wie es scheint_

_und schon gar nicht dies GLO-RIA_

_Wahre Engel mögen schön sein,_

_doch ihre Herzen sind schwarz wie die Nacht._

_Laßt euch nicht täuschen von einem Heiligenschein..._

_schon mancher Heiliger war schlimmer als der Teufel._

_Devils like angels and angels like devils,_

_that's the truth you don't know!_

_Nichts ist wie es scheint_

_und das gilt überall!_

_Laßt euch eines gesagt sein:_

_Seht ihr einen Engel,_

_dann nehmt euch in acht!_

_Genügt ihr seinen Ansprüchen nicht,_

_dann findet ihr euch in einem Grab wieder_

_oder noch viel schlimmer!_

_Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit,_

_als Sklaven der Engel!_

_Ohne Hoffnung,_

_eigenen Willen_

_und die Chance auf Rückkehr._

_Hilflos und ohnmächtig,_

_während die Welt untergeht!_

_Dämonen sind wenigstens ehrlich!_

_Sie stellen euch vor die Wahl:_

_Sterben oder ewige Finsternis?_

_Lebt in dieser Finsternis,_

_die schon bald zum Licht wird._

_Dieses Licht ist klar und deutlich,_

_mit einem ehrlichen Ziel:_

_Zerstört die gefallenen Himmel und bringt das wahre Licht zurück!_

_Dann ist wieder alles wie es scheint_

_und auch das GLO-RIA_

_ertönt zu Recht._

_Like the last words of an dying angel_

_a quiet_

_GLO-RIA_

_in excelsis deo..._

**_Love of an angel_**

Dieser Song ist einer der Neueren, die White Demon Feather in letzter Zeit veröffentlicht hat. Zur Melodie kann ich momentan leider noch nichts sagen, da ich nicht mehr genau weiß, welche es nun war. Eigentlich saß ich zu der Zeit in der Schule und hatte gerade nichts besseres zu tun. Nur so viel, der Song fängt langsam an und steigert sich im Tempo, sobald das zweite Gloria erklingt. Gegen Ende wird er wieder langsamer, bis die Instrumente fast völlig verstummt sind und man nur noch ein leises Flüstern hört, das langsam verebbt. 

Die Betonung des Glorias ist in etwa so wie in der _Fantastica 2000, wo es ein Lied mit den Titel _Gloria_ gibt. Mir gefällt diese Betonung sehr gut und sie paßt auch hervorragend zu Shaos Stimme, die hier auch den Großteil des Textes übernimmt. Sie schrieb auch den Text, während die Melodie von Sue stammt. Dieser Song ist übrigens auch auf dem Album für das White Demon Feather in Part 01 Platin erhält._

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	6. Hey now

**Hey now**

_Regen auf den dunklen Straßen...._

_HEY NOW!_

_Ein Schirm, der dich plötzlich schützt..._

_Gemeinsm mit ihm kehrst du zurück._

_Ein Abschied im Flur..._

_HEY YOU!_

_Dein Freund ist ein Dämon und muß deshalb sterben!_

_Verzweifelt rennst du hinaus in die Dunkelheit._

_Der Wind trägt deine Tränen durch die Nacht!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell gefesselter Engel stirb_

_and call it destiny!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Sei verflucht und verecke im rostigen Stacheldraht!_

_Der Regen fällt und du hörst_

_HEY NOW!_

_Was ist los mit dir?_

_Warum weinst du?_

_Wer hat dir das angetan?_

_PAIN YOU?_

_Wer steckt dahinter?_

_Sag es mir, ich sterbe nicht!_

_Es bringt nichts vor seinen Problemen davonzulaufen!_

_Du mußt dich ihnen stellen, um zu siegen!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell gefesselter Engel stirb_

_and call it destiny!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Sei verflucht und verecke im rostigen Stacheldraht!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell gefesselter Engel stirb_

_and call it destiny!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Sei verflucht und verecke im rostigen Stacheldraht!_

_Never give away!_

_Begreif es endlich!_

_Never give away from you!_

_Das du nichts tun kannst, um ihre Seele vor mir zu retten!_

_Never give away!_

_Hast du es begriffen?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell auf deinem Grab._

_It's over!_

_Du wurdest verdammt!_

**Love of an angel**

Die Melodie hierzu stammt aus einem der Fushigi Yuugi Soundtracks. Fragt mich jetzt aber bitte nicht aus welchem und nach dem Titel. (Hab keine Ahnung! Man hat es mir auf Kassette kopiert und da fehlte die Beschriftung, sorry!) Der englische Refrain ist aber wieder fast derselbe wie im Original und dient zur Orientierung. Mir persönlich gefällt dieses Lied sehr gut. 

Das ist einer der ersten (okay, der Allererste) Songs, mit dem White Demon Feather die Erfolgsleiter erklommen hat, nachdem Shao zur Band gestoßen war. Der Sänger ist hier Kaze und die Anderen stimmen erst im Refrain mit ein. Von Shao stammt der Text, während Shion die Melodie entworfen hat. Auch einer der Songs aus dem Album, das in Part 01 mit Platin ausgezeichnet wird. (Was aber nur auf vielfachen Wunsch der Fans geschah, da alle anderen Platten, auf denen sich dieser Song befand inzwischen restlos vergriffen sind.) Obwohl auch schon die Singel Platin erhielt (sogar mehrfach!) und das Video weltweit zu einem Dauerbrenner wurde und es noch immer ist. Mit diesem Song begann quasi die Laufbahn der Band, obwohl anfangs niemand so recht daran geglaubt hatte, das dieser Song ein solcher Hit werden würde. (Am Allerwenigstens die Band selbst.)

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	7. Hurricane

**Hurricane**

_Ich renne die stürmische Straße weiter hinunter,_

_suchend nach dem Aufenthalt meines zerbrochenen Traums._

_Alle meine Sorgen und bitteren Illusionen _

_wehen mit dem Wind von meinem Rücken herunter._

_Wir alle sind nur einsame Herzen in der großen Stadt!_

_Jeder ein Kind der verlorenen Liebe!_

_Tag für Tag in der großen Stadt,_

_verschlimmern Tränen nur Gedanken,_

_die niemals ruhen._

_Tonight_

_hurricane_

_I want_

_hurricane_

_to tell you I love you!_

_Tonight_

_hurricane_

_touch me_

_hurricane_

_like you mean it!_

_Ich kann den Schmerz in deinem Herzen nicht lindern_

_mit freundlichen Worten,_

_die gnädig plaziert sind._

_Ich will dir sagen,_

_was es ist, daß deine Augen verdunkelt._

_In der großen Stadt sind unsere Herzen alle allein und zerstört._

_In den leeren Tagen der großen Stadt_

_warten wir begierig auf ein klein wenig Wärme_

_Tonight_

_hurricane_

_I want_

_hurricane_

_to hold you once more!_

_Wir alle sind nur einsame Herzen in der großen Stadt!_

_Jeder ein Kind der verlorenen Liebe!_

_Tag für Tag in der großen Stadt,_

_verschlimmern Tränen nur Gedanken,_

_die niemals ruhen._

_Tonight is hurricane!_

**Love of an angel**

Die Melodie für diesen Song stammt aus _Bubblegum Crisis (was ihr vielleicht schon erraten habt). Mich begeisterte schon immer der Song _Konya wa Hurricane_ und er paßt auch sehr gut zu der Musik, die White Demon Feather spielt. Der Text ist allerdings abgewandelt, aber ich hoffe, das er immer noch paßt. Zur besseren Orientierung habe ich den Refrain so gelassen, wie er war, da er mir auch sehr gut gefällt. Shao übernimmt in diesem Stück den Part, den normaler Weise Priss singt._

Defuncion@gmx.de


	8. Kiss between demon and angel

**Kiss between demon and angel**

_Ein Kuß zwischen Dämon und Engel_

_kann von niemanden verhindert werden._

_Blitze durchfluten den nächtlichen Himmel,_

_die Erde erbebt._

_Wenn du auch etwas fühlst,_

_öffne dein Fenster_

_und schließe die Augen._

_Rufe **love** mit deinem ganzen Herzen,_

_bist du Licht sehen kannst._

_Schwöre **peace** in deinem Herzen,_

_with **hope**._

_Was wird der Welt geschehen,_

_mit einem Dämon, der einen Engel küßt?_

_Ein Kuß, der das Herz aus dem Körper reißt_

_Ehrlichkeit manipuliert,_

_Unschuld zerstört._

_Aber wenn du auf etwas vertrauen kannst,_

_bleib außerhalb und misch dich nicht ein._

_Es ist OK._

_Rufe **love** zu jemanden,_

_auf deine eigene Art._

_Schwöre** peace** zu jemanden, _

_das ist wahre Stärke._

_Rufe** love** mit deinem ganzen Herzen,_

_bist du Licht sehen kannst._

_Schwöre** peace** in deinem Herzen,_

_etwas wird sich ändern!_

**_Love of an angel_**

Auch hier ist die Grundlage wieder ein Song aus _Bubblegum Crisis und zwar __Akuma to Tenshi no Kiss. Nur ist der Text bis auf die englischen Wörter ein Anderer. Dieser Song ist es übrigens, zu dem White Demon Feather in Part 01 und Part 02 das neue Video dreht. Den Anfang macht Shao, doch schon nach den ersten Zeilen stimmt die gesamte Band mit ein. _

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	9. Never say give up

**Never say give up**

_Scheinwerfer streifen über die in die Enge getriebenen Engel._

_Something goes wrong..._

_Alle spüren die Umklammerung eines Alptraums._

_Ich kann und will nicht glauben,_

_daß ich nur geboren wurde um zu kämpfen._

_Obwohl es dadurch sehr einfach wird zu sagen:_

_Sorry, it's to late for me._

_Verberge deine Augen nicht vor den bitteren Fakten,_

_die vor dir erscheinen. _

_Verwandel sie in Mut!_

_Never say give up, never again! Pierce trough the storm!_

_Never say give up, never again! _Verschiebe dein Weglaufen auf morgen.__

_Solange du an die Kraft der Liebe glaubst,_

_wird es dir möglich sein den Sieg zu erringen._

_Your victory, yours alone!_

_Im Sonnenlicht träumen unschuldige Kinder..._

_What will shine on there pure eyes tomorrow?_

_Ich möchte die Gefühle der Liebe in meinen Herzen bewahren_

_rather than hatred_

_weil die Leere, die vom Verletzen Anderer kommt_

_dasselbe für jeden hinterläßt:_

_Lonliness!_

_Verschließe jetzt nicht dein Herz!_

_Nur deine Knie zu umklammern und vor Angst zu zittern_

_wird nichts ändern!_

_Never say give up, never again! Overcome your sadness._

_Never say give up, never again! You will fly once more._

_Solange du an die Kraft der Liebe glaubst,_

_wird dein wahrer Sieg eines Tages kommen._

_Just follow your way of live._

_Never say give up, never again! Overcome your sadness._

_Never say give up, never again! You will fly once more._

_Never say give up, never again! Pierce trough the storm!_

_Never say give up, never again! _Verschiebe dein Weglaufen auf morgen.__

_Solange du an die Kraft der Liebe glaubst,_

_wird es dir möglich sein den Sieg zu erringen._

_Your victory, yours alone!_

_VICTORY!_

**_Love of an angel_**

Auch hier kommt wieder eine Melodie aus _Bubblegum Crisis_ zum Tragen und zwar stammt sie von dem Song _Victory_. Der Text ist allerding um einiges abgewandelt. Kaze schrieb den Text, während Shao für die Noten zuständig war. Den Solo Part übernimmt auch wieder sie.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	10. Rock me

**Rock me**

_Lets dance! _

_Warum zeigst du nicht ernsthaft die Gefühle, _

_die dich ergreifen?_

_Lets dance! _

_Niemand kann die Rockshow mehr stoppen, _

_deren Vorhang bald aufgeht._

_You're lonely boy, but you don't know_

_I'm a lonely girl._

_Mit gesengtem Gesicht kannst du niemals die freie Straße sehen, _

_die den Sternen folgt._

_Rock me! Just you! Rock my heart!_

_Rock me! Just you! Hold me tight!_

_Rock me! Just you! In the way, that only you can!_

_Lets dance!_

_I want to feel a hot session with you tonight!_

_Lets dance!_

_Niemand kann die Rockshow stoppen, when we fall in love!_

_I can feel you..._

_but you can't feel me, touch me?_

_I'm a really lonely person, but I believe in happiness!_

_Rock me! Just you! Hit me with your heart!_

_Rock me! Just you! There is nothing to lose!_

_Rock me! Just you! In the only way we can live now!_

_Eines Tages wirst auch du in der Lage sein,_

_die Einsamkeit zu verstehen,_

_niemanden zu haben, den man liebt._

_Rock me! Just you! Rock my heart!_

_Rock me! Just you! Hold me tight!_

_Rock me! Just you! In the way, that only you can!_

_Rock me, rock me..._

_Tonight _

_ROCK ME_

**_Love of an angel_**

Ich geb es ja zu, ich bin ein riesen großer Fan der Musik aus _Bubblegum Crisis_. Die Melodie sollte eigentlich jeder kennen. (Hab ja noch nicht mal den Titel geändert.) Hier ist auch wieder Shao, die den Solo Part übernimmt. Dieser Song stammt noch aus dem letzten Album von White Demon Feather, das auch Rociel durch Zufall in die Hände fällt. er erinnert sich daran während seiner Gefangenschaft schon einmal etwas ähnliches gehört zu haben, ohne genau zu wissen, ob es nur ein Traum war oder Shaos Stimme wirklich bis zu ihm gedrungen war. 

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	11. Say yes

**Say yes**

_Like the wind you disappeared into the air,_

_wo du zu einer blassen Schleife wurdest._

_Obwohl ich an diesem Tag an deine Stimme glaubte,_

_die zu mir sagte:_

_I won't be beaten_

_Doch es war nur der wehende Wind..._

_Je schneller ich renne, desto mehr scheint es,_

_daß Gebäude auf mich herab fallen..._

_I bite my lip and lought it out until the storm subsides._

_Say yes! I just live hotter than yesterday..._

_Say yes! I've known loniless, that I couldn't do anything about._

_Say yes! Answer me if you can hear me say:_

_I can be, I can do, I can sing, I can live._

_Etwas funkelt hinter der Wand,_

_es ist das Messer der Dunkelheit!_

_Der einzige Platz, an dem ich niemals ergebe,_

_ist das Gebiet, wo du deine Träume versteckst._

_Wenn ich nun aufblicke, _

_schmerzen meine Augen immer noch vom Weinen,_

_aber ich kann an meiner Zukunft arbeiten..._

_these platinium tears will become stars._

_Say yes! I want to believe deeply that freedom._

_Say yes! Is more than becoming to us than sorrow._

_Say yes! I hope these words will reach you now,_

_that you're away from me._

_You can be, you can do, you can sing, you can live!_

_Say yes! I just live hotter than yesterday..._

_Say yes! I've known loniless, that I couldn't do anything about._

_Say yes! Answer me if you can hear me say:_

_I can be, I can do, I can sing, I can live._

_Let me reach you_

_You can be, you can do, you can sing, you can live!_

_Antworte mir:_

_I can be, I can do, I can sing, I can live!_

**_Love of an angel_**

So und wer hier nicht merkt, woher die Melodie stammen könnte ist selber schuld! (Man, gemeint ist natürlich wieder _Bubblegum Crisis mit Say yes!) Der Text ist dieses Mal auch nicht ganz so ausgefallen, wie er sein sollte, da er auch schon im Original hervorragend paßte. Den Text hat Katan für Shao geschrieben und sie gebeten ihn eines Tages für ihn zu singen. Er hoffte, dadurch Rociel in seinem Gefängnis zu erreichen. Shao willigte ein und ließ Shion und Kaze eine Melodie dazu komponieren. Dieser Song ist auch auf dem Album, für das sie im Part 01 Platin erhalten._

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	12. Scary eyes

Scary Eyes

_Deep in the dark_

_I found you some day._

_Seltsam,_

_das du einsam im Schatten standest._

_Niemand im Raum sah nur annährend so gut aus, wie du._

_Warum warst du allein?_

_Als ich dich ansprach_

_sahst du mich nicht einmal an._

_Ich zwang dich den Blick zu wenden_

_und erkannte den Grund für deine Einsamkeit._

_Warum dich all die Anderen fürchteten._

_I saw scary eyes!_

_Your scary eyes!_

_Scary eyes, where is no feeling left!_

_Das ist der Grund für deine Einsamkeit. _

_But there was no fear in me._

_Hast du geglaubt, auch ich würde mich fürchten?_

_You fool!_

_Meine Seele ist seit Jahren verwundet durch Dinge,_

_die weitaus schlimmer sind._

_Scary eyes!_

_Your scary eyes!_

_Scary eyes, where is no feeling left!_

_But not for me!_

_I don't fear them!_

_One day they will shine in the warm light of love again!_

_Trust me!_

_I'm not afraid of your scary eyes!_

_When I look in a mirror_

_I see the same!_

_Scary eyes!_

_My scary eyes!_

_Scary eyes, where is no feeling left!_

_You know that, don't you?_

**_Love of an angel_**

Diesen Song schrieb Shao nach einem ihrer Alpträume. Erst viel später sollte sie erfahren, das sie in diesem Traum Rociel begegnet ist, der damals noch in der Erde versiegelt war. Beide haben diese Begegnung wieder vergessen. Doch eines Tages erinnern sie sich wieder daran...

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	13. Soldier

**Soldier**

_Die grüne Erde weint vor Schmerz_

_Splits the silence_

_Tanzende Lichter säumen das pechschwarze Rot._

_Du, zur Erde gefallener Engel,_

_was willst du nun tun?_

_Lebe hier und jetzt dein Leben_

_für das Schicksal von Morgen!_

_Soldier, why did you kill the wrong? _

_Rote Rosen zerbrechen in deinem Herzen._

_Soldier, do you know the way of love _

_until you achieve your true victory?_

_Der Schlüssel der Zukunft ist nun in deinen Händen..._

_What will you do?_

_Die Residenz der Wahrheit ist die Stärke der Tapferkeit,_

_die den Geist erschüttert. _

_You know that, don't you?_

_Fließendes Blut ist der Beweis dafür, _

_daß du lebst und kämpfts_

_für das Schicksal derer, die du liebst._

_Soldier question of live or death!_

_Rote Rosen zerbrechen in deinem Herzen._

_Soldier, what is the meaning of live for you?_

_Der Sieg steht doch direkt vor deinen Augen._

_Die Freude des Lebens..._

_Birds flying through the sky and flowers, too._

_We swore in our hearts..._

_we swore in our hearts..._

_we would not keep silent and let it pass!_

_Soldier, why did you kill the wrong? _

_Rote Rosen zerbrechen in deinem Herzen._

_Soldier, do you know the way of love _

_until you achieve your true victory?_

**_Love of an angel_**

Auch hier war die Grundlage eine Melodie aus _Bubblegum Crisis. Sie stammt von dem Song _Bara no Soldier_. Shao widmete diesen Song Katan, nachdem sie erfahren hat, das er ein Engel ist. Es war ihre Art ihn verstehen zu lassen, das sie ihm verzeiht. Die Singel wurde weltweit ein Hit! Vergeblich versuchte die Presse hinter Shaos Aussage zu kommen, das sie sich mit diesem Song bei jemanden entschuldigen würde. _

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	14. Wildheart

**Wild heart**

_Silberne Tropfen über dem zerstörten Frühling_

_von Trauigkeit durchnäßen mein Lächeln._

_Alle, die im Ozean des Lichts schwimmen,_

_halten ihren Schmerz verschlossen..._

_Midnight dreaming..._

_Obwohl das Geräusch der belebten Stadt sich nähert_

_und die Tür zu meiner Erinnerung aufschließen könnte..._

_Will ich nicht besiegt werden_

_von der Geschwindigkeit der Zeit!_

_Deswegen werde ich meine Tränen in Stärke verwandeln_

_and make the last run,_

_because I was born with a wild heart._

_Auf einem vergilbten Kinoplakat,_

_durchnäßt vom Regen_

_erhebt der Held seine Waffe gegen die Dunkelheit._

_Ich will eine Seele,_

_die nicht von der Einsamkeit davon gespült wird..._

_Midnight flying..._

_Jeder überwindet unsichtbare Hindernisse_

_auf der Suche nach Liebe._

_Erinnere dich an die Schmerzen_

_und du wirst wahre Zärtlichkeit kennenlernen._

_Never mind..._

_I will fly with scarred wings,_

_because I was born with a wild heart._

_Jeder überwindet unsichtbare Hindernisse_

_auf der Suche nach Liebe._

_Erinnere dich an die Schmerzen_

_und du wirst wahre Zärtlichkeit kennenlernen._

_Never mind..._

_I will fly with scarred wings,_

_because I was born with a wild heart._

**_Love of an angel_**

Richtig geraten! Auch hier stammt die Melodie wieder aus _Bubblegum Crisis. Die Grundlage war __Kizudareke no Wild. Allerdings stammt der Text dieses Mal von Sue und sie ist es auch, die den Solo Part übernimmt. Der Rest stimmt nur in dem englischen Teil mit ein. Sue hat in nach einem traumatischen Erlebnis geschrieben. Ohne die Hilfe ihrer Freunde wäre sie wohl kaum damit fertig geworden, aber so schaffte sie es die Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Wie bereits vielfach von den Kritikern erwartet wurde auch dieser Song weltweit ein Hit._

****

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


End file.
